Abandoned
by Oceanborn8
Summary: Witches are sent to Omega Dimension for their crimes, but one witch's heart can't be frozen. She is determined to make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

_The cold surrounds her._

_That is the first sensation as she awakens from what it feels like an eternal sleep. It is around her, but she is also trapped in it and her lungs are being denied the oxygen. She can't open her eyes. Something heavy covers her eyelids. Her arms and legs are stuck, but the discomfort of that is not what her mind is occupied with. _

_The first fragment of memory reaching Icy when her mind wakes up is reaching for something so desperately that she forgets her own name within the flame of desire. The ultimate power was within her fingertips before she was knocked unconscious. The memory, as significant as it is, is nothing but a shadow compared to the feeling which consumes her, now literally, frozen heart._

_She is so full of hatred._

_She sees his eyes in her mind, the red eyes glowing demonically and the disgusting, skeleton- like body. Betrayed. He had betrayed them. They had been running errands for him all year, hell, she had even kneeled before him. How could she not foresee this? Shame. Some coven leader she was. _

_Another memory fragment: the look on Bloom's face when Darkar hit her in her powerless state and made her fall to the ground. She could almost hear her laugh. _

_There is a limit to hatred one person's heart could take. But for her it seems like a bottomless pit. With a silent scream of rage, she breaks down the ice surrounding her and sets herself free._

All around her was a vast desert of ice.

She realized she was shivering but not from the deadly cold. No, her heart could not be frozen. Her core was colder than this damned prison_. The Omega Dimension_. The prison dimension for the worst criminals of the magical universe. Beneath all the rage and hatred she felt a sparkle of pride. They knew better this time. They did not humiliate her by sending her to Light Rock. The pride she felt expanded when she realized she was all alone, in fact, isolated. They knew that she could not be imprisoned in ice for too long, no matter how strong the ice spell was, her own element would always obey to her.

As she breathed the dead air in, she realized the gravity of her situation.

There was no visible exit to this prison, nor anything to eat. When she saw a tall, slythering white creature lying not so far from her, it became clear that the safest option would be freezing herself back and sleep forever.

But no. _Hell no._

She would not be forgotten here. _The ice witch who is prisoned inside eternal ice. _That was humiliating. This could not be the end of her. This would not be the end. There had to be an exit, a portal. She was going to find it. _Also my sisters, I need to find them too. _When she was lost in thought, silence broke.

The white creature, which could be simply called an ice snake for the lack of a better term, had _tsssd. _It was almost like it felt her plan to escape. Icy could swear she saw it grin. She was not afraid of the creature. Despite all the difference on the surface, both were creatures of darkness abandoned to oblivion. She could almost feel a familiarity with the snake.

She had to fight it to get out of here. She saw no end to the ice desert, but if she could make it through, she could find out where they kept the other prisoners.

The animal _tsssd _again. It blinked to her. Thrice.

She clenched her fists and straightened her back.

She harmonized with this planet so well that it was actually regenerating her magic. Her fingertips were tingling. The ice around her was expecting her orders.

She was going to show the world what she was capable of, starting with this snake right here. She would not be lost into oblivion. She would fight back as long as she survived.

It was on.


	2. Chapter 2

_The chattering had stopped at the room of the Omega Security._

_Four men were watching trough the screens, possibly the first incident that happened in this Dragon forsaken place. Someone had broken free of their ice-cell. It was an expected event, since they had all the background information of the prisoners. But still, the room fell silent as the guardians watched the notorious ice witch face the snake. _

_A tall black haired man rolled his eyes. "Fresh meat have arrived. Are you guys want to see this?"_

"_I actually put my money on the witch." Said a younger boy who appeared to be one of them's son. "What do you say, Ivan?"_

_A well-built, blonde man with a thick accent spoke in such a low voice it could be barely heard. "Survival of the fittest." _

_He was watching the witch through the screen with a completely emotionless expression. _

She was so eager for the snake's destruction.

Appaearantly the animal had the same desire. It sniffed the air, and effortlessy breathed out what it seemed like frosty air. Icy dodged the attack, and the air showed its deadliness when it hit the rock ahead and burned it to the ground. _Nothing burns like the cold. _She wanted to finish it quick and clean, without any playing around. She focused on her power and conjured her magic as deeply as she could.

_I will kill everyone in my way. _She became so focused that she could feel being one with the core of the planet. She could never do that with any other planet. They were too alive.

The ice crystals hit the snake on its neck and a high pitched, demonic scream was heard. It showed its forked tongue threateningly and Icy felt the burn on her left leg. The pain was intense and insufferable, Icy could only see a white light as she screamed in agony. She fell on her knees. The creature approached. She could now feel its chilling breath on her face.

Even if she could kill it, there would be countless more guards out there. How long could she go on? The safest option remained the same. Give up and go to sleep. Forever. Or she could be eaten alive. She would at least go down fighting.

Those thoughts went away as fast as they had came. Losing was not an option for her. Not anymore.

She touched the stone ground with her left hand and whispered her chants. Ones that would require so much magic that she had only saved them for a last resort. If she could do this, it might take days to charge her magic again. But it was the only option.

Dead planets. Her power source. Starting with Whisperia, she prepeared for the cosmic connection with every one of them.

Her opponent was not an ordinary snake, she realized that with her new senses which came with the spell. A creature born of archaic malice and the dust of dying stars. Its eyes reflected the same desire for destruction as Icy's. It was a worthy opponent for her.

As the power flowed through her, she lost her consciousness.

_The men gasped in unison as they observed the mighty ice snake turn to stardust and the witch disappeared into a white light._

_Seconds later they saw her, lying on the ground. Slowly breathing. _

"_I wouldn't get that girl's bad side." The young boy commented, receiving a disapproving look from their chief. "I would assume all of her side's are a bad side, lad."_

_Someone laughed. Ivan clenched his fists. "The show is over. I demand some privacy. Go have a lunch break."_

_Everyone obeyed. When the door was shut, Ivan observed the control panel. _

_It was in his power to make the girl suffer. All he would do was to enter a code. She would be forever lost._

_He observed the young woman lying on the ground. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, her leg was bleeding and was twisted in a weird ankle that looked extremely painful. At the first sight she looked like a victim, a young girl hurt, with a beauty as delicate as snow._

_Who could say she was a mass murderer._

_In front of him was the picture of loneliness. Being so utterly abandoned that you are even beneath being worthless. It was all very well deserved. She was the reason for so much pain._

_His stomach twisted, he forced himself not to get emotionally involved. He could not help himself. He wanted to punish her even more. It was in his power to do that, it was so very tempting. He pushed the button._

When Icy woke up, the vast ice desert seemed to be multiplied countless times. The tiny mountains she could see from afar were not visible anymore. It was like she was thrown into a different part of the dimension.

Her leg was hurting so badly that she could not stop her tears from flowing. Little drops of ice formed on her cheeks. She could try to heal it but her magic was still too drained for it. She had no energy to fly either.

With her hurting leg it was so painful to walk but she had no other option. She had to find her sisters and fight her way out of this damned place. She took a step and clenched her teeth. Then another.

Her spell had consumed her so bad that she was starving. Her situation was so tragic that she could not stop an hysterical laugh. She would say a prayer if she knew one.

…

Four days had past and there was still nothing visible ahead.

_Darcy, Stormy, give me a sign._

She tried to reach her sisters telepathically to no avail. But she felt a slight headache when she turned her attention to Darcy. Maybe her sister's mind was also in search for her. When they had became one body and one mind to fight Darkar, their connection on the mental level had reached to a new height.

Fate would keep the sisters together. This was not a hopeful idea, it was witchcraft. But Icy's physical state was so weak for her to be mentally capable of anything.

Hours later, she found a raven with a broken wing. The sight of the fluttering creature did not inspire any compassion or mercy in her. Her primal instinct was pressing hardly on the fragile body and making the heart stop.

She then grabbed it with her claw-like hands and bite his chest. The taste was so horrendous that, if she was not about to die from hunger, she would spit it out. But it felt like a gift from darkness now. Not caring for the sticky blood covering her hands and arms, she devoured the bird.

_Ivan is watching all this without blinking, his mind is wandering through a time tunnel. He is used to feel disgusted by a criminal, but in this case his feelings towards her comes from a deeper, more personal space. _

_He had a daughter._

_But then darkness had taken her. _

_Soul sucking depression eats him from inside._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: For those who are not so familiar with the canon: Belladonna is the leader of the Ancient Coven, the ancestor of Icy. She shares the same power source. She is also Valtor's creator.

_-A Wizard Trapped in Ice-_

_Day: six thousand and two hundred and two._

_Griffin. Faragonda. Saladin. _

_I repeat the three names each day. It keeps me from forgetting. After reciting those, I count. I count the seconds from the dawn till dusk, although I don't have those concepts here with me. My mind can never rest, not for a second. I will not go to sleep. I will not forget my name._

_I am Valtor. I was created by the daughters of darkness from a dark spark of the mighty Dragon Flame. _

_I am the prophecied Prince of Darkness._

_Day: six thousand and two hundred and three._

_Griffin. Faragonda. Saladin._

_The Company of Light destroyed the Coven. I remember the war down to its every detail. I remember everything before that. Griffin. A coward, a betrayer. I will make her suffer. I will make her regret leaving my side and joining the Light. I am sentenced to eternity, and I can wait as much. They can't stop me from achieving my destiny as the greatest sorcerer of the realm._

_Day: six thousand and two hundred and four._

_Griffin. Faragonda. Saladin. _

_My mind is still sharp, my will is still unbroken. My mind is unusually occupied with Belladonna today. The woman who had trained me to be unbeatable, but she herself had lost the war. That is good. I remember the loss. I can feel my spark of the dragon flame trying to get out, to mend its broken pride. But the ice does not allow. _

_I have the will to tame the anger of my flame. If I can't control it it would destroy me. _

_I am a thousand seconds in and counting, yet something tickles my sixth sense. I am seeing Belladonna's purple eyes. _

_I feel her existence._

_My destiny awaits._

…_._

Ivan could feel the chilling presence in the room.

He felt the need to call for her co-workers but could not find the energy to do so. He had shut down the system, not wanting to see her anymore. He did not want to…

_Ivan._

A growly whisper. His blood froze in his veins. He could not dare to look behind, but he did.

_Oh Dragon, have mercy on my soul._

She looked older than time itself. Long grey hair, disgusting claw-like hands, purple eyes darker than the darkest nights of hell.

Belladonna, the first witch that had ever existed.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" He tried to stand up, to no avail. The creature approached her. He could not stop himself from shaking. She rested her claw on his chest.

"You will destroy the security system of this prison." She whispered again. He shrugged. "I… I can n…"

One look at the witch's eye kept him from completing his sentence. She was going to eat her soul. Whether he obeyed or not.

He screamed. The witch held his neck, tight. At last, he surrendered.

He broke down all the security system. He cut the connection to the outside world.

His soul was not spared by the original witch. Neither the souls of his co-workers.

…

Eating the raven had restored her drained life energy.

Icy could manage to heal her leg and was finally able to run. Five minutes in, she stopped as she felt the eerie feeling that she was not alone.

Behind her closed eyes, she could see her purple eyes. But she saw no body, only heard her ancestor's voice.

When she felt her presence, she bent the knee. Not doing so would be a fatal disrespect by the law of witches. _You keep failing, Icy. When will you learn? _Her jawline went tense. This was not a scolding. This was the only natural way for a witch to treat her descendant.

Failure, in any kind, was unforgivable.

"We have been backstabbed by Darkar."

_You failed. Again. I am starting to think Icy, maybe I should find another heir after all._

Icy knew that was not going to happen. But hearing those words were too hard for her to take in. "I need to find my sisters."

_You will find him first. It is destined that you two shall be united. Don't fail again, Icy. Or I will take my power back from you. _

She was gone. Instantly.

You will find _him _first. Him.

Who was there in the Omega Dimension for her to find?

A memory surfaced.

_In her freshman year at Cloud Tower, Icy, instead of participating Ediltrude's class, is in the restricted section of the Archives, making her usual researches. She had studied the profiles of everyone who had participated the war in Domino. Fairy Sofia Faragonda; leader of the company of light, fought for the royalty of Domino. Occupation: Headmistress of Alfea. Witch Aurora Griffin; formerly associated with the Coven, fought with the company of light. Occupation: Headmistress of Cloud Tower._

_On the next page she saw a painting of a man with long blond hair, holding a dark flame in his hands. Behind him was painted the three ancient witches in a ghostly form. Icy appreciated the aesthetic quality of the painting. _

_Wizard: Valtor. A half demon- half human, created by a corrupted spark of the dragon flame. Fought for the ancient coven. _

_Occupation: Serving his eternal sentence at the Omega Dimension._

Icy knew that she was not going to fail again.

She flew around the dimension until she found the ice cells. She was starting to understand everything. Everything was going according to the plan.

She was meant to be sent here. So that she could free him. It was all a game of destiny to resurrect Valtor. _Valtor._

She found his ice cell. She gave herself a minute before she focused all her energy on the thick ice to break it.

Valtor blinked, after seventeen years spent with frozen eyelids. "Belladonna?"

He blinked again. This was not her. But he could still feel her aura around. Who was this girl, studying him carefully with folded arms?

"No, not her."

She spoke, her lips curled slightly. Was she amused?

Valtor streched his arms, quickly adabting to not being imprisoned. He had been waiting for this moment for so long.

He had always thought Belladonna would be the one to come to his rescue.

The girl resembled her immensely, but she was younger, _way younger. _Instead of lilac eyes her eyes were ice blue. Maybe his mind was affected because he had not seen anyone from the female species for years, but she was also very, _very _beautiful.

And yet, he would not allow himself to get distracted by such things.

"The name's Icy." She stated, then added casually. "I am the direct descendant of Belladonna."

_Is that so? _His day had just gotten significantly better. Not only he was going to escape prison, since the security system should have gone down by now, he also had a very significant company. _A new ice witch, eh? _

"Thank you for saving me then, Icy, descendant of Belladonna. I am Valtor. I assume you know who I am." He took a step towards the witch, and slightly smiled.

Icy thought he looked like he was made of porcelain. Either the ice did wonders to him or he just had a naturally flawless appearance. He was much taller than her, and Icy was 1.80 cm. herself.

"I have read about you, Valtor. What do you say we break out of this popsicle jail together, after I free my coven sisters?"

_Assertive. _"I do not have anything better to do today." Valtor's curiosity was triggered when she mentioned the said sisters. She had already started searching their ice cell, and was walking apart from him casually.

_Independent. _"Are you going to help?" Icy called for Valtor, who still stood motionless. He was calculating her movements, trying to figure her out. It seemed like they were going to stick together for a while. "How did you end up here, Icy?"

She stopped walking and searching, turned her face towards him. Appaerantly she was waiting for this question. Her eyes sparkled. Valtor saw a similar hellish light that he used to see in Belladonna's eyes. "I will tell you someday. Valtor."

Something about this answer irritated him slightly. He was not used to being delayed an answer. She was treating him as her equal. That, he was not used to either.

"I found them." Icy was facing two ice cells, she was utterly calm. She rested both of her hands on two cells.

She had not said it but Valtor understood she was the leader of this cute little coven.

Two girls, still unconscious, fell to the ground. One was a thin brunette, the other a short girl with curly black hair.

Their bodies did not seem to take all this very well. The ice witch was obviously not hurt by ice, and he was himself, but those witches…

They had to get out very quickly or they would not make it out alive.

He could help with his dragon fire. But his powers have been damaged enough, he would not waste an ounce of energy for two random girls.

Or would he? Icy had not spoken a word, she was examining her sisters. "Darcy, come on, open your eyes. " He heard her whisper slowly, touching the girl's cheeks. Their lips had turned deep purple from the cold.

"Icy."

She did not seem like she heard him, she was whispering incantations. But her cold spells could not make anything better. She was still chillingly calm.

"Icy, you have to leave them behind."

Her lips stopped the whispering, her face slowly turned towards him. Her face was rigid, hard to read. She simply said no.

Valtor approached them and attempted to touch her shoulders. She shrugged. He took another chance. "They won't make it Icy, they are not strong enough."

"They are."_Stubborn. _Valtor frowned, considering healing the girls again. He still was not up to it.

Also, these girls would be his problem from now on. And it seemed like dealing only one of them would be hard enough.

Not aware of Valtor's cold hearted calculations, Icy tried to get them to open their eyes. It could not end like this. She would not lose them in a prison. Not like this.

Valtor was running out of patience. "I could just take you and flee us away, you know that don't you?"

His arrogant tone made Icy's blood boil. She instantly stood up. "You won't do such a thing." There was a controlled anger in her tone. Valtor folded his arms. "And why is that?"

Her skin crawled. Dealing with this man was going to be a problem. She would not let him be disrespectful towards her, and her duties as a coven leader. After Darkar, she could not. She would never bow down to a man, ever again.

"Because I will kill you then, that is why!" Not so controlled anymore, she actually punched him on the chest. Of course he was unhurt, but he was seriously taken aback.

Icy's common sense settled in slowly. She had just pushed the most powerful dark wizard in the realm.

But she was not afraid. Still angry. "If you don't help me heal them, you will pay for that, Valtor. I am chosen by your creator. So are they."

_Confident. _

_Very, very confident._

Valtor looked like he was deciding whether he should be offended or not.

When the witch in front of her did not take a step back, he relaxed his tense face.

"I might be able to help you with that, Icy."

He kneeled beside both girls and filled their bodies with warmth, and restored their frost bitten souls.

He had decided he did not want any bad blood between himself and this new ally he was glad to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Valtor and the three witches stood near the portal. It opened to a cave in Andros and Valtor knew the way to sneak into the planet's heart without anyone noticing. No one would ever think prisoners of Omega would be able to escape.

Darcy still felt shaken by the whole imprisonment situation, but she was pleasantly surprised of the new turn of events. They had a wizard on their side. No, they had _the _wizard. Valtor. Darcy had never imagined she would ever get to meet the man, she thought him a historical figure buried in the past. Well, thanks to Icy. For the new ally. For the oxygen she was able to breathe, for freedom.

They had not exchanged many words on the way to the portal. When she and Stormy were healed by Valtor, the introductions had been brief. Icy had demanded them to get themselves together as soon as she was convinced they were not going to die. And then, they had started to follow Valtor on the way to the portal.

While Stormy had Icy occupied questioning her for everything she had been through since their imprisonment, Darcy had quietly approached Valtor. She wanted to make a decent first impression. Despite her ability to walk extremely silent, Valtor had felt her approaching him from behind.

"Are you feeling better, Darcy?"

The question was more of a situation control, than curiosity or care. They were walking ahead of Icy and Stormy, who were too loud themselves to hear what they were saying.

"Thanks to your healing abilites." Darcy said with a slight smile, giving her voice a humble tone. She was not sure if it would be appropriate to call him by his first name, but if Icy had done that she would make a fool of herself if she called him _my lord _or something like that. Especially after Darkar… she shrugged.

"Were you awake through all those years?" Darcy inquired, already knowing the answer. She was surprised at her anxiousness, she never get that way with men. _But Icy got to him first. _He was the man every witch would want by her side. _Why is my mind going there?_

When Valtor nodded, she decided to push her luck. "It sounds like hell."

"It is nothing compared to the hell I will give to my enemies." His voice had a distinct tone to it which Darcy found familiar. Her sister's were catching up behind them. Had she made a good impression? Her eyes met with Icy's. _I bet she said all the right things to make him insantly like her._

"We will give them hell, all together." Icy jumped into the conversation. Darcy had not seen her this motivated for such a long time. Without a doubt, she was also thrilled to have Valtor with them. Darcy thought she saw a slight grin of amusement on Valtor's face. He had been cold as a stone while she was talking to him.

She tried to get all this out of her head. They have made it to the portal. Now, they needed to break it.

Stormy watched Valtor as he rested his one hand on the stone ground. No one broke his concentration. When he opened his eyes, he was grinning. "The portal had been weakened considerably when the Omega security shut down." He informed. "Ladies? I can make use of some help." Stormy took this as a sign to release some of her restrained energy. Her magic was like that, when unused for a long time it made her restless, like a volcano unable to explode. She sent a lightning ball to the heart of the portal, making a scratch. "Just to try it." She remarked casually. Valtor grinned again.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a breathing sound which did not come from any of them.

Or a _tsss, _to be more accurate.

Valtor frowned. Darcy and Stormy became restless, trying to control a fight or flight reaction. Icy stood silent, realizing the snake was looking at _her._

Did it know she had killed one of them?

Valtor raised his hands, and a magical barrier rose. The snake was at the other side of the thin veil now. "Don't mind the animal." He said, completely focused on the portal.

"On my command, you will hit the portal with everything you got. First I will weaken it by channeling my magic…"

"Valtor." Icy tried to sound as respectful as she could, she was not thrilled to cut his sentence like that. But she did not like the plan. Valtor's magic… He had used so much energy when he healed Darcy and Stormy. As powerful as one might be, the magic would be rusty and tired after seventeen years of sleep. If he tried too hard to break through the portal, he could be too drained on their way to Andros.

Besides, she wanted to lead the escape.

"I have an idea. You don't need to waste your energy. Can you undo the barrier?" Valtor raised his eyebrow, annoyed that his plan was being changed all of a sudden. It was only because of the extreme conditions did he allow that. Also, he was curious about what she had to say.

"Icy, the snake looks very dangerous!" Darcy exclaimed as calmly as she could. What was she trying to do? Icy, on the other hand, seemed like she was expecting to hear that.

"You are stating the obvious, but don't worry, it will only come after me because I destroyed its buddy the other day… I think I can control its mind."

Stormy and Darcy glanced at Valtor. He was just looking at her. His face did not reveal anything. Darcy was going to obsess over that moment countless times during the upcoming months. Of course Icy would do that. She had found the perfect time and place to brag, again. _I destroyed. I killed. I achieved. I. I._

"Okay then, if you think you will be fine?" Valtor asked her, this time Darcy could swear he was smiling. "I will be okay."

He undid the barrier. The savage creature directly went after Icy, as she suspected. "What makes you think you could control _that?" _Stormy exclaimed, jumping back to escape from its tail. Darcy held her breath when Icy _jumped _into the portal, and allowing herself to be cornered by the vengeful snake.

Valtor was just watching silently.

Icy had never been a risk taker, she would not throw herself out there like that, if she was not sure of her victory. "You will attack when I am done with it!" She said loudly from the portal. The girls made their attacks ready, waiting for her order.

Icy focused on the creature's mind, trying to delete the agression. It only made her roar. When she took a step back, it _spat _on her. The poisonous liquid landed on her shoulder, turning it slowly black. It hurt.

Darcy realized Valtor's jawline going tense.

Icy reached with invisible hands to the creature's mind. _You are born of ice, just like me. You listen to me. _

It still looked very unfriendly, but it was calm. Icy took a step further. Mistake.

Its tongue stuck out and it threatened to burn her face with the black poison. A bigger mistake.

Icy quickly grapped the long, wet tongue, and ignoring the maddening pain, spoke out loud this time. _You will listen to me. _The blue eyes of the serpent slowly lost its anger, and Icy saw fear in those eyes. She was getting closer.

_Leave me and hit the portal with all that you got. Do that and I will leave you alive._

The ice creature looked like it was considering its options. Eventually, it made an unthreatening sound. Icy let go of its tongue. She would heal her hand later. First, the portal. "Now!" She ordered, and Darcy and Stormy attacked to the gates, making such an effort that they felt their essence flying through them to the gate. _This is for freedom._

The snake attacked, too. To save itself and to obey its new master.

Then Icy joined in. She poured everything she had onto the magic; her hatred for her enemies, her desire to destroy them, and… something else she could not identify at that moment.

Something that had to do with the wizard, who was watching all this with eyes shining with a red light.

The portal had broken.

The snake, exhausted, stuck to the ground. The witches, exhausted, were gasping for breath.

As Valtor approached to the gate, his attention was focused on only one witch.

She had lead all of this so well that he could see the warrior spirit of Belladonna living inside her. But she was… not her. Not exactly.

Valtor had never liked Belladonna.

He instinctively came beside her. She was just sitting there, touching her wounded shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

"Allow me, Icy." He put his one hand on her shoulder, and with the other he held her hand. She felt all of her body relax, and her pain slowly fade away. Since they were physically too close, he wanted to break the silence. "Controlling that creature is not easy. Who taught you to do that?"

"Does someone have to?" She answered.

Valtor knew a true talent when he saw one. It was so natural for her to control, to rule over others.

"You were very brave unleashing it." He was done with the healing, now he was sitting beside her. "I like your style."

Icy blinked, then remembered to grin. She was very pleased with herself for that little show. "Back at you, Valtor." She stared at him silently, becoming aware of a strange new feeling. Something felt so right about this very moment.

This was all part of a greater plan.

"We will give them hell." She said, reminding him of his words. He smiled.

"We will do it together."

They marched through their freedom, they passed through the gates of hell to find the world waiting for them.

The lions had been unleashed once again, to make a whole world full of lambs bow down to them.


End file.
